It's Goode to be a Half Blood
by zinzan01
Summary: The campers go to Goode High School, What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first ever Fan fiction for the site. I was having trouble about what to write about, but then, looking over the site, I realized lots of people have done one of these and I wanted to give it ago myself. I promise I will try to make it interesting and your reviews or comments would help a lot. **

**Important: I may look really good, but I am not Rick Riordan, If I was, my life would be awesome. I in no way own Percy Jackson.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 1: Surprise!

I woke up, a shrill beeping noise waking me up, I groggily looked at the time, it was 7:30. I was running late again. I turned ,fumbling to turn of the alarm clock. It was already Monday morning, I couldn't believe it, back to school again. I opened my window and took in the beautiful surroundings. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and it was anther day of school, "At least its good weather." I muttered.

I took a short shower before slipping on my regular school uniform and running downstairs to have breakfast. I ran into the kitchen, my cereal already on the table. "Morning Percy," said mum. "Ready for another day at school."

"When am I ever," I responded, digging into my cereal.

"Maybe something fun will happen today," She said looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, sure." I said absentmindedly "Bye."

I arrived at school just in time and ran to my locker, my friends Seth and Jessie waiting there for me. "Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, man." Seth said,yawning.

"Another late night?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, me and Jess were up till one playing C.O.D, she beat me, badly." he answered, dejectedly.

"Hey, Percy, have you heard, there's a new girl starting later today, maybe a potential girlfriend for you."

"Dude, how many times, man, i'm taken." I said, for the hundredth time.

"Sure,sure,man," Seth said, "Let's get of to class"

Later on that day me and Jessie were walking to the lunch hall, "So today I have got Swimming, Art and Greek, you?"

"Same!" He said.

I walked to the back of the lunch queue and Jessie walked over to us. "Hey guys, Guess what, I get t show the new girl is really nice."

"Cool" I said. "Let's go sit with her."

We slowly walked over to get our food and then to our table. The new girl was wearing a hoodie and kept her head down, as she was shy I guessed. Strangely, even from afar she looked familiar, but I only got who it was when she turned to look at me. I stopped, my mouth open, my eyes wide. "No,"whispered, loudly, and she grinned, hearing me. Then suddenly I ran towards her, giving her a tight hug. "ANNABETH" I yelled. Kissing her. It was an amazing moment which Jessie ruined. "So," he said, "I guess you to now each other?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, it's me again! Thank you to everybody who favourite, reviewed and liked Chapter 1! This is chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Once more, I am ****not ****Rick Riordan, he is famous, I am not, and neither do I own PJO. That makes me sad.**

Chapter Two: Lucy Jackson, or she thinks she is and a friend returns..

I was giving Annabeth the tour of the school, along with Jessie and Seth. Whilst I was just happy to be around her, Seth just couldn't seem to believe that Annabeth was my girlfriend, and kept on quizzing me on her. "Favourite colour?" He asked me, "Blue." I responded. "Favourite food-" He managed to say, before I interrupted with, "Fish." He stopped his tirade of questions, and looked at me, quiet. I was about to kiss Annabeth on the cheek, who was grinning at my flawless knowledge of her, when I heard the loudest scream in my life. I jumped before I heard the most annoying voce in the universe. "Percy Jackson!" Lucy Redwood screamed, "What the hell are you doing, kissing that – that thing?" She said pointing at Annabeth. "Eh?" I managed to say before she came over to me. "Annabeth is my Girlfriend." I said, bewildered. "Oh, no she's not! Jackson, you're supposed to go out with me!" She stuck her fist up at Annabeth and said "Missy, what gives you the right to just come in here and take that hot boy over there? Join the back of the queue." She ranted at Annabeth, who had one eyebrow raised as she tried to take in the sight of this small girl, claiming me. "Who the heck," She said slowly, as if she was talking to a five year old. "Are you?" "I'm Lucy Redwood. Percy's future wife" Lucy said pompously. "You're delusional." Annabeth said, and Jessie laughed, "Damn right she is!" Lucy's face turned red and she almost exploded. "Just you wait," she said fuming before turning the other way, and walking down the hallway. "Good going, girl" said Jessie, high fiving Annabeth. "Yeah, good going Wise girl!" A familiar voice said loudly. The girl was a punk, with short black spiked hair and a flat cap which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death over Barbie T-shirt. "Thalia!" Annabeth yelled, running up to her and hugging her. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm recruiting," Thalia said. Annabeth, Thalia and I were over at the shake shack after school. After our surprise reunion at the end of the day, we had talked on the way here, before I suggested that we come here. "Lady Artemis suggested that we "scout" schools in the area to look for potential female half-bloods to join the hunt, and on the way I met a friend." She said looking out the window. A boy came in, with dark hair, he looked cool with ray bans on and gelled spikey black hair and a cuff on his hand with fingerless gloves, he was the sort of guy who radiated coolness, and who you would always want to be around. "Sup ,Guys" He said. "Nico!?" I asked, Shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi dudes, me again… I am going to try to update every day from now on, but don't kill me if I can't! As always, reviews would be very welcome…**

**As always I am not Rick Riordan and do not own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter 3: Catching up.

"Nico!?" I asked shocked. "What are you doing here?" "Looking," He said, sighing. "Last time I was at camp I noticed not many half-bloods were there, so I've decided to look for more. I haven't had much success so far though." He looked tired. "I've been shadow –travelling all over NYC." He said, seeing my look. "Mainly for a place to stay for me and Thalia." I was about to reply before I had an idea. "Why don't you two stay with me and Annabeth at my mum's place?" I asked. "We don't want to intrude."" Thalia said. "Are you serious? It won't be a problem.

She most defiantly didn't. As soon as my mum saw Thalia and Nico, she threw open the door and gave them a massive hug, squeezing them. "It's so good to see you!" she squealed. Nico and Thalia both grinned. "So guys, Annabeth you'll share with Thalia, down there, and Nico, you're with me down here," I said pointing two rooms, for the girls, a room further down the hallway, and for us, my room. "One sec," Nico said, he clicked his fingers and he suddenly disappeared. I blinked, shocked and by the time I had reopened them he was back in the room with two full bags of luggage, and he smiled at me before walking into my room, stunned, I walked in after him. This confident Nico was not the one I knew, he was confident, so unlike the revengeful wreck I knew when Bianca died. Whilst Thalia was the same rebellious hot tempered girl as ever I couldn't wait for her to meet Lucy, but surprisingly, I didn't have to wait so long…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people sorry for not updating, I was on holiday. So now to make up for it, I will be updating as quickly as I can. So sit back and enjoy chapter three. Once more, I am not Rick Riordan in disguise, so I own nothing…**

Chapter 4: Thalia meets Lucy.

Next morning Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I went to school. Thalia did something with the mist, so my head teacher thought that Nico was already a pupil at my school. Thalia and I were in the same class, so we hung out. The first few lessons past in a blur and then, it was lunch. Me and the gang were making our way to lunch when it happened. The five of the most Barbie-est girls I have ever seen blocked our path. Seth groaned, and Jessie laughed. Thalia and Nico didn't know who these girls were, but I knew. Lucy was staring at Annabeth with the biggest look of anger I have ever seen. "Hey blondie." Lucy snarled. At this, Thalia's face fell, and she looked at Lucy. "Hey Ginger." Thalia responded. Then Lucy turned to Thalia. "Who the hell are you, punk?" She said, sounding a lot like Clarisse. "I could ask you the same thing." Thalia snarled back. "Look Punk, don't act hard." Lucy said, grinning. "I'm not." Thalia said and punched her in the face. Lucy went down, hard and hit the floor, before bursting into tears. Lucy's cronies backed of fast and Nico and Thalia walked of in the direction of the lunch hall. Whilst Annabeth, Seth, Jessie and I stood their stunned, before running after her. "Wow, good going girl," said Seth slapping her a high five. "Maybe you shouldn't have done." that Jessie said in a soft voice. "Why." Thalia asked, "Well, her father's the headmaster.!"


End file.
